The Aftermath
by ddcatwoman
Summary: Takes place after the accident in the pilot


Lex walked slowly into his study. He was still shaking from the day's events.  
His mind was completely overloaded with everything that had happened.  
Yet, still, above it all his sub conscience could not let go of the boy,  
Clark. How could he have survived such an impact? Yet he honestly  
remembered hitting him. Saw his body roll up the windshield of his car and then  
disappear like he was nothing more then a paper bag on a windy day.  
He poured himself a stiff drink and sat on his black leather sofa. His  
mind flying at a million miles an hour. The most disturbing of all things  
was how his mind always seemed to end up just as his eyes had opened. Feeling  
Clark's lips still warm and breathing life through his own.  
  
This disturbed him greatly, as he was not inclined to feel this way towards little  
boys or even men for that matter. He had always been a ladies man. His mind  
touched briefly on the women and girls he had known. Anyone else would have  
blushed at the thoughts and memories that went through his mind. Lex just  
smiled a heart stopping yet strangely spine tingling smile.  
Then his mind went right back to the boy. His green-blue eyes so filled  
with concern. His damp curls dripping water on to his face.  
His own father had never once looked at him with such concern. His lips  
quickly turned down and his eyes clouded over at the mear thought of  
his father. He must never know of this incident. Hopefully it the money  
he'd offered the local police would be enough to keep them quiet. His father  
didn't need to know he'd made another foolish mistake such as this. One  
that had almost cost him his very life. No matter how worthless his father  
thought it might be.  
Lex couldn't get those eyes out of his head. They reminded him of  
someone, someone he'd forgotten. Pushed so far back into the corners of his  
memories they were all but a shadow.  
Then it hit him. It knocked the breath from him it came to him with  
such a force.  
Those eyes, they where so very like his mother's. She was so beautiful  
and even in the event of her death she thought only of him, had been  
concerned because she couldn't stay to be with him. Shield him from his father's  
wrath. He had never wanted children his father; he had only indulged  
his wife by allowing Lex to be born at all.  
  
There's been a marriage based on business and nothing more. Children would only be in his way.  
  
Lex thought of how he'd sit in his mother's lap as a boy. Twirling her auburn locks around his fingers to watch the sun play with the highlights. She always smelled of lavender and till this day the smell always comforted him somehow.  
  
Sometimes they sat in silence; sometimes there was a story. Often when he was troubled from the teasing he got from his on red curls she would tell him of her own troubles as a little girl.  
  
After the Meteor incident she had cut her own hair to have a wig fashioned for him. For all of her good intentions it only served to make matters worse. Children had to be the curliest beings on the planet. Bald was not much better and the torture had followed him until his mother's death.  
  
When she died, part of him had died with her. He became numb and unfeeling. Uncaring of what happened to himself or others. His mind once again turned back to the accident. He had died, he was free. Free of his life, this town and his father. He was soaring over the fields to wherever his spirit was being drawn. Then Clark had brought him back. Funny how no one stopped to think if you wanted to live or die. Now he owed a life he no longer wanted to a person he didn't even know.  
  
This was a problem for Lex.  
  
He thought of all the years that he'd spent going from one boarding school to the next. How he'd learned about women from one of his many nannies over a summer vacation, when he was the young age of 13. How sex had filled the void that lack of real love had left. Yet in the next day he had felt emptier then before.  
  
So it went from year to year, until his father had decided to banish him to his crap factory in Smallville.  
  
Just when it was all over, someone decided to play hero and bring him back. Why Clark did it was a mystery to him. In Lex's world, no one did anything for nothing. Yet he was sure he had seen genuine concern in Clark's eyes.  
  
Concern for someone he didn't even know. Where there really people like that I this world still. When he thought of Clark and the look he had seen in his eyes, it stirred a feeling in him he could not describe. That also bothered Lex.  
  
What did Clark want in return for Lex's life? How did he pull him out of that dark murky water? Lex loved challenge and this was a new one for him. He'd get to the bottom of this, and in the process show this niave farm boy what people were really like in this world. Now what could a farm boy need......? 


End file.
